New adventures
by ConniePF
Summary: Brian and Mia get shot. Mia had something to tell Brian, the family was about to grow bigger. Follow everyone after this incident: new additions to the family, new adventures and new memories are coming. please give it a chance :) R&R!
1. The shooting and the baby

hey!

I've recently been obsesed with Fast and Furious, and i ship Brian and Mia. HARD. so I decided to write alittle something about them. This is the first chapter, enjoy and please review! If it is liked i'll post the second chapter (which I already have).

* * *

Set at the end of Furious 6.

Chapter 1: The shooting and the baby

Mia and Brian were in front of their house, smiling happily while looking at the building that stood in front of them, which had belonged to the Toretto family for some time now. Brian was holding Jack in his arms, while he and Mia were playing with him. Hobbs had left a while ago, after letting them all know that their records were clean and that their new lives were just starting. Everything seemed just right.

"I'm happy to be home" – said Mia looking into Brian's eyes

"Yeah, me too" – he answered

"Brian, I have something to tell you…" – Mia was interrupted by the sound of a baby crying. Of her and Brian's baby crying.

"Its time for him to go to sleep, it has been a very long day for him and for everyone" said Mia, taking Jack in her arms – "I'll be right back"

Brian watched how his one true love walked away with their little baby. He couldn't believe how lucky he was after everything that had happened. When he confessed to being a cop all those years ago and then left, he never thought that he would get Mia back and that he would have a family like he has now.

Not long after Mia was back in sight, heading straight to him, smiling. All of a sudden, two cars sped through the street, and all Brian could see was men aiming guns at both Mia and him.

"Mia! Run!" – was all Brian was able to say before running towards where his girlfriend was standing. He jumped in front of her just as one of those men fired the first shot, shooting him in the chest. He immediately fell to the ground, leaving Mia in hysterics.

Mia's screams alarmed the rest of the family, who was still in the backyard. Just as everyone came out and started running towards where Brian and Mia where, two more shots were fired, and Mia was instantly lying on the ground next to Brian.

Brian was still conscious, and as soon as he saw Mia fall to the ground he started screaming for help. In no time, Dom, Letty, Tej, Roman and Han were next to him.

"Get a car ready, we have to take them to the hospital! NOW!" – screamed Dom, who was trying to stop the bleeding on Mia's stomach.

Roman and Han went to grab their car keys, while Dom, Letty and Tej tried to help Brian and Mia.

"Help Mia" – came Brian's low voice. He was having a hard time speaking, Tej could tell.

"Relax, buddy. Dom and Letty are with her" – Tej answered trying to make his friend relax in order to avoid making the injury worse

"The baby!" – Mia said next to Brian.

"shh, I will stay and take care of Jack while you are taken to the hospital" – Said Letty, trying to calm down Mia

"No… n-no… th-the baby!" – she said starting to cry

Everyone was really confused. Brian immediately turned his head to look at Mia directly in the eyes. When she saw her worried face and all the tears streaming down her face, he understood. He then directed his gaze towards Mia's stomach, which was full of blood and still bleeding. His eyes got teary too.

"I-it's ok-ay… you-yo're going t-to be ok-ay" – Brian said with the last bit of energy he had.

Seconds Later, Tej and Roman were trying to get him into the car.

"M-mia First" – he said almost out of breath.

He saw how Dom carried her into the car and the finally gave in and let himself be pulled into that same car.

Brian was out of breath and barely conscious, but as soon as he was inside the car he held Mia´s hand and squeezed it reassuringly. Soon after Mia lost consciousness and before

losing it himself, he heard Dom frantically trying to get them both to stay awake. Then everything went black.


	2. Seems like we are

okay, I'm too excited about this story so I'm just going to post the next chapter today. Hope you enjoy it, and please review! :)

* * *

**Chapter 2: Seems like we are**

Dom, Han, Roman and Tej were sitting in the hospital's waiting room. Mia and Brian had been taken into surgery as soon as they got to the hospital. Soon, Letty arrived with Jack in her hands.

"Any news?" – She asked with concern laced to her every word

"Brian was taken out of surgery a few minutes ago. He's stable, but he is still asleep. We can't see him yet" – answered Roman

"What about Mia?"

"She is still in surgery" – said Dom teary-eyed.

Letty went to sit next to him and took his hand in hers, reassuringly.

"She's strong, she's gonna make it. She is a Toretto after all"

That last sentence made Dom smile a little.

"You're right, she is a Toretto"

"what was all that about the baby?" – asked Letty

Dom looked at her, that look said it all. He had no idea, but Letty knew that he was thinking the same thing she was.

A few minutes later, Brian was next to them, wearing his blood-stained shirt and the whole outfit he was wearing earlier.

"Brian, what the hell are you doing out of your bed?" – asked Letty, very concerned

"Where's Mia? Where is she?! How is she?"

"Calm down, calm down!" – said Roman approaching him

"I'm not going to calm down. Where is she?!"

"She is still in surgery" – came Dom's voice

"How come she is still in surgery?"

"Man, she was shot twice. She was loosing a lot of blood. There were some complications" – answered Tej.

Brian broke instantly. He had tears streaming down his face, and when Roman hugged him he cried in the shoulder of his childhood best friend.

"Mr. O'Conner, you should be resting. This won't be good for your wound" – said a nurse that had been following Brian.

"I'm not going anywhere. Not until I see my girlfriend"

The nurse kept trying to get Brian back to his room, but finally gave up after a few minutes.

Two hours later, Brian was holding a crying Jack. – "shh, Mommy is going to be alright, you'll see her soon"

Suddenly a doctor came out, asking for Mia's family. Everybody stood up instantly.

"Ms. Toretto has been transferred to a private room. The surgery went well, but we have to wait until she wakes up to check for further damage. She is in room 306. Please, if you're going to see her, one person at a time" – said the Doctor.

After thanking the doctor, the whole family hurried upstairs to where Mia's room was.

"You should go in Brian. I'm guessing you are the first person she would like to see when she wakes up " – said Dom. Brian simply nodded and gave Jack to his uncle, before entering room 306.

Mia was lying on the bed, her eyes closed, her skin pale. This sight made Brian's heart ache. He should be the one like that not her. Not the person he loves the most. Not the mother of his child. He had failed to protect her, and he hated himself for it. Brian sat next to her and took her hand in his. Suddenly, every moment he had with Mia came to his mind. He remembered all the times he asked for those tuna sandwiches, their first kiss, that night they spent together in the racer's edge, every meal they had with their friends, when she told her she was pregnant that time in Rio, when they told their friends she was pregnant, when Jack was born, every single kiss they shared, every single laugh, every single touch, every single memory. Tears filled his eyes once again.

"please babe, wake up. I need you, Jack needs you, Dom needs you. We all do. You're strong, please wake up…"

An hour went by before Brian felt Mia's hand moving. He looked up to find his girlfriend and mother of his child slowly opening her eyes.

"Hey" – was all Brian could mutter with a smile

"What happened? Where am I?" – asked Mia, confusion laced to her voice

"You are in the hospital. You were shot, in front of our house. Do you remember anything?"

"Yeah, I remember something. You were shot too! How are you? How are you feeling? Are you okay? Why are you here? You should be resting!"

"Shhh calm down babe. I'm fine, and I wasn't going to leave you here alone. I don't matter, you do" – Brian said to his one true love, taking her hand and kissing her knuckles.

"yes you do matter… don't say that Brian"

Brian smiled and leaned in to kiss her. Suddenly Mia broke the kiss and when Brian looked at her, he saw a tear streaming down her cheek.

"What's wrong, babe? Are you all right? Does anything hurt? Should I call the doctor? – asked Brian frantically

Mia simply shook her head.

"What is it Mi? what's wrong?"

"The baby. Brian… I… am… or was… pregnant. I don't know anymore. What happened to the baby?"

Brian confirmed his suspicions. When he heard Mia talking about a baby after they were shot and saw the look in her eyes, he understood he wasn't talking about Jack. They were going to have another baby. Mia then broke down, and started crying and sobbing. Brian Huged her while trying to find the right comforting words. But nothing seemed suitable. Just then the doctor entered the room.

"Ms. Toretto, how are you feeling?"

Mia didn't answer that question. He wanted hers to be answered, so she just went to the point.

"Did I lose the baby?" – it came out of her mouth before she could think of a more subtle way to say it. Brian standing next to her, squeezed her hand.

"Fortuantely, the baby is alright. The bullets didn't do any damage to the baby. However, it may be a rough pregnancy, so I advice you take things slowly, and that you don't put yourself on any risk. I'll leave you two alone, seems like you need the time. I will be back later"

The doctor retreated from the room and Brian looked down to a shocked Mia. He smiled and waited until his girlfriend did too.

"We're gonna have another baby…" – Brian said through his grin.

"Seems like we are" – said Mia with a matching expression on her face.

Brian leaned in and kissed his girlfriend passionately.


	3. The people in that room, his family

hello everyone,

I got 2 reviews, yay! I was just looking through the "Fast and Furious" tag on Tumblr and i got really depressed, so I decided to post a new chapter. So, here you go. I guess this is more of a filler, but I really wanted to write domething on Dom and Letty's thoughts (and i wanted to quote the movies heheh)

enjoy, and please review :)

* * *

**Chapter 3: the people in that room, his famiily**

A knock on the door was heard three hours later. The doctor had already came in and checked up on Mia, telling the couple that everything was alright and yet again advising them to take this pregnancy carefully and one step at a time. Mia had been given some pills and she was now resting. The only reason Brian was allowed to stay in the room was because Mia had refused to cooperate with the nurse unless he was by her side. So the last three hours had gone by with kisses, hugs, hand-holding, small talking and a lot of staring and smiling.

Te door opened to reveal Dom carrying Jack, along with letty, Han, Tej and Roman.

"Someone was a little impatient about seeing his parents" – Said Dom.

Brian took Jack in his arms and went to sit on the edge of Mia's bed.

"Hey Buddy, how are you? Did you miss mommy?" – talked Brian to his son.

As Mia watched them she couldn't help but notice how Brian's eyes lit up. It happened every time he saw her or his child. Even after all this time they still had the same effect on him. And Mia loved every second of it. The same thing happened to her when she saw these two men. And right there and in that moment, she couldn't be happier knowing that their family was going to grow bigger. She had their second child growing inside her, and she was quite a bit too excited about it.

Brian handed Jack to Mia. The baby instantly recognized his mother and cuddled in her arms. Brian leaned in to kiss her in the forehead, and Mia took this opportunity to secretly tell him something.

"We will tell them the big news when I'm out of here and we're all reunited" – she whispered. Brian simply smiled and kissed her again.

"How are you feeling, Mi?" – asked letty

"I'm better now" – she answered looking at Jack, then at Brian and then at her stomach.

Everyone smiled. Letty caught a glimpse of Mia looking at her stomach, and later when they were all talking, she saw her caressing her stomach absentmindedly. At this she smiled. If she hadn't had such a good man by her side who loved her like Dom did, she would be jealous of Mia and Brian. The way they looked at each other, the way they smiled at each other, how they cared about each other, how they loved each other. It was something epic. And she couldn't be happier for her friends. After all they had gone through, they deserved happiness.

Dom took in the sight in front of him. It had been a couple of rough hours, but now everything was going to be okay. Of course he was going to find the person responsible for this and make them suffer, but right at that moment, all what mattered where the people in that room. His family.

As he had told Brian that day on the beach house, he had never seen Mia happier. Right at that moment, she was wearing that smile she always had on her face when Brian or Jack were with her. Brian was smiling too, as he watched with adoring eyes his girlfriend play with their son. Brian may have fucked up a few times, but he has been the person to make Mia the happiest. And Dom would be eternally grateful to him for that. It may have been a rough start, and a rough way to where they were, but that was what mattered, where they had gotten and who they were now.


	4. Nightmares

Hello everyone!

I wanted to specially thank Whitelion69 , sckraut12 and NCISRookie33 fot their reviews and to ersy forall of the messages, so this chapter is for all of you :)Enjoy and please review (because I really like this chapter and I want to knwow if you do too)

* * *

**Chapter 4: Nightmares**

"Brian you were shot too, you need to go home and rest. I will be fine for just one night. Dom even called Hobbs and there are two guards outside my door. Nothing is going to happen to me. Please, go home and sleep in your own bed. Tomorrow morning you will see me again" – Mia tried to reason with Brian.

"I said I wasn't going anywhere, remember? When you told me you were pregnant in Rio? Well, I'm keeping my word: I'm not going anywhere" – replied Brian. He was refusing to leave his girlfriend's side for the night. The doctors had recommended him to go home and get some rest, but Brian was being stubborn and refusing to leave.

"Come on Brian, do it for Jack. He needs his parents. Go home with him. Tomorrow morning you can both come and see me, but please, go home"

Mia knew Brian had a soft spot for Jack, so she knew he wasn't going to refuse going home after what she had just told him. Brian, however, was very unsure about leaving Mia alone.

"I will be fine. Nothing is going to happen to me. And I promise, if something is wrong, I'll call you"– Mia said with a smile

Brian sighed, got up and kissed his girlfriend.

"Fine, I'm going home for Jack. Promise me you'll call me if anything happens. Even if it is the fact that you need someone to help you move your pillows, alright?"

Mia laughed and kissed him.

"Now go! I love you"

"I love you too, babe"

Brian left the hospital and took a cab to where they had been living for the past few days since they got back to the US: the Toretto's house. Mia and Brian were looking for a house to move in, not too far away from here, but they had only been in the country for 5 days. Brian entered the house and in the living room next to the door, he found the whole family. Even Jack was with them, playing happily with a toy car Dom had given him. Brian smiled a little and went strictly to pick up his son.

"Hey Buddy, it's getting late. I think we should go to sleep"- he said smiling towards his baby boy.

"I'm gonna go put him to bed and I'm going to sleep too. Goodnight" – he said to the rest of the family. Everyone said goodnight, and soon Brian found himself already showered and resting on his bed with Jack beside him.

"You're sleeping with me tonight buddy" – he said smiling. Jack smiled back at him and Brian's heart melted.

After playing for a while with Jack, they both fell asleep.

Around 3 o'clock, the house phone rang. Brian instantly got up and answered it. Mia had promised him she would call if anything happened, and this call put Brian's nerves on edge.

The caller was Mia's nurse, asking Brian to go as soon as possible to the hospital, since Mia was desperately asking for him and no one could calm her down. Brian threw the phone away and immediately put on some pants and shirt.

"Dom!" – he shouted so that his brother in law could come a take care of Jack

"What is it Brian, what's going on? It's 3 am" – Answered a sleepy Dom but worried nonetheless.

"I just got a call from the hospital, something is wrong with Mia. She's asking for me. I'm leaving now, please take care of Jack" – he said in a rush.

In no time he was out the door and racing through the streets of L.A. to get to the hospital.

"Hang on Mi, I'm almost there" – he said as he skipped 3red lights.

When he entered room 306 he found himself in front of a crying Mia and two nurses trying to inject something on her arm.

"Hey, hey. Stop!" – he said to them, as he heard Mia telling them not to do it.

"Brian…" – sobbed Mia.

He immediately went to her side and hugged her, trying to calm her down. When the nurses saw that Mia had calmed down, they left leaving the couple alone.

"What happened? What's wrong?" – asked a very concerned Brian

"Nightmares…" – muttered Mia, still sobbing silently in her boyfriend's chest.

Brian held her tightly. Mia had been having a lot of nightmares regarding everything that happened. In the last copuple of nights they hadn't been present, but the shooting may have triggered all those bad memories again.

"I dreamt of the day Jesse was killed, and When you were shot in the Mexican Border, and with Braga and Shaw, and when they took me and tried to take Jack. I dreamt Braga was out of prison and that he took Jack… I'm scared Bri, I'm scared" – Mia said in between sobs.

"shh babe, calm down. It was just a nightmare. All that is in the past and I promise you Jack is fine. He is at home with Dom and Letty, and I bet the rest of the family is already there. Relax, everything is fine. And besides our new baby doesn't want his mommy to be worried, and neither do I" – said Brian reassuringly

"Brian… can you stay?" – Mia asked softly

"I was planning on it. And I told you, I'm not going anywhere" – he answered before kissing her and laying down next to her, holding her tightly.


	5. Going home

hello everyone!

Once again I would like to specially thank all of you who review or send em messages, and of course all the story's followers and those who favourite-ed it, hehe (wasn't sure how to say that, but I hope you understood that). Btw, I'm sorry if there's any miss-spelling, mistakes or anything doesn't make sense :)

oh, and I also think I should do a disclaimer? so yeah: here it goes. I do not oen any of the characters in this story (for now).

Finally, I have a surprise for you in this chapter. There is a character in this story that in the movies died, but I decided to keep him/her alive. (yeah him/her because I'm not telling you who it is. You'lll have to read to fin out).

well, hope you enjoy this chapter (which I think is the longest so far). sooo, just enjoy and please review!

* * *

**Chapter 5: Going Home**

It had been a week before Mia was allowed to go back home. Brian had stayed with her almost all the time except for a few hours when he would go home to take a shower and eat something while Dom and the rest stayed with Mia. Jack was with them most of the time, since Mia was still freaking out over her repetitive nightmares. Each night, Brian would lay down next to her and hold her tightly. And every time she woke up freaked out over her nightmares, he would calm her down and hold her until she fell asleep.

"Are you ready to go home, Mi?" – asked a very smiling Brian who had just finished signing the release paperwork.

"Hell yes. I miss my house, my bed and my baby" – she answered smiling back.

"let's go then"

Brian held Mia and walked slowly next to her all the way to the car. On the way home, he respected every traffic light and drove slowly.

"I thought my boyfriend was a street racer, not the chauffer in 'Driving Miss Daisy'" – joked Mia, smiling at Brian from the passenger's seat.

"Although I love speed, I'm not risking anything' – said Brian

Mia smiled and thought of how lucky she was to have such a perfect man by her side. She instantly fell for him all those years ago. She remembers everything about every single one of their encounters. Every single moment. She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't realize they were already home.

"Mia, Dom is hosting a barbecue as a welcome party…" – Brian started

"and you think this is the perfect opportunity to tell everyone?" – Mia asked smiling

"How do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"read my mind. You do it all the time" – Brian smiled

"I was just thinking the same thing, but it probably happens because we spend way too much time together" – she laughed

"are you saying you want to spend less time with me?" – Brian faked concern

"Never baby, never" – was Mia's answer.

Brian got off the car and went to the other side to open Mia's door. He helped her out and slowly they walked all the way to the backyard, where everyone was preparing the barbecue. The whole family was there, and a little surprise was waiting for them.

"Mia! Brian! You're finally back!" – Said Letty approaching them with Jack in her arms.

Brian immediately took Jack in his arms while everyone approached them to hug mia and greet them.

"I leave for a few days and this is what happens? You two get shot?" – came a very familiar voice from behind the mass of people that had gathered in front of them. Everyone moved to give space for the owner of that voice. Advancing straight to them was Gisele.

"Gisele!" – screamed Brian and Mia at the same time.

After the greetings were over, Mia was forced to stay seated while the rest took care of everything for the barbecue. Next to Mia, was Gisele.

"So, how's your family? How is your mother doing? Did the money you sent help?" – asked Mia, while she was catching up with Han's girlfriend. She had been pretty injured after the whole plane incident, but since her mother was very ill she didn't hear the doctor's recommendations and went strictly to visit her family.

"Everything is better now, thanks for asking. The money really helped, now we are able to afford her treatment. I'm guessing I have to thank you guys for it. If you hadn't recruited me back in Rio, I wouldn't have all that money" – she said with a thankful smile.

"We're a family, we're here for each other. Always" – said Mia, hugging her slightly.

Soon, everything was set on the table, the food was ready and everyone was sitting down. Mia said grace and she thanked for her family, the food they had in front, everyone's well being and the surprise she and the whole family had received. Everyone looked at her with weird expression, but immediately started eating the delicious food afterwards.

Once they had finished lunch, the family started discussing going after the responsible ones for the shooting.

"This is not going to stay like this" – said a determined Dom.

"But we have no clues on who did it. We can't just go and face and the responsible for this without even knowing his or her face. It's too risky" – said a concerned Mia. She didn't want her family to be at risk once again. She thought they had left all that behind, she thought that they were safe now. She didn't want to be sacred every second of the day, afraid that anything may happen to any of them. She had already been through a hard time last time when Brian had to leave and she was fearing for Jack's wellbeing. She hated herself when she had to separate herself from her son for so long. And now, she had a new baby inside of her. She didn't want him or her to be born to the stories of one of the family members instead of to meeting him or her. She didn't want to put her baby in danger, she didn't want to put Jack in danger, she didn't want to put Brian or the family in danger.

Brian sensed her discomfort, so he moved closer to her and hugged her, kissing her hair softly. She instinctly put a hand on her stomach and started caressing it.

"That's why we already called for backup" – said Roman

As if it had been planned and rehearsed, Hobbs got out of his car and walked towards them. Dom stood up and they shook hands.

"Toretto" – Hobbs said with a nod

"Hobbs" – answered Dom, imitating him.

"I'm glad to see Mia and Brian are doing well" – he said smiling towards them. Brian stood up and shook his hand.

"After you called me and with the information you gave me I was able to trace down those cars. I decided to give you the honor of going after them yourselves, to find out who they are working for. But please, don't start the party without us" – when he finished his sentence, Elena appeared next to him. Everyone greeted her and soon the conversation was focused once again on finding the responsible of all this mess.

"I think we should go tonight. Take them by surprise and finish this as possible" – Said Roman.

"wait, before you start discussing any plans, there's something else I think you should know. Braga was let out of prison for good behavior. And for what I've heard he's been asking about you around Miami."

"What?!" – screeched Roman

"I told you he was going to be out prison eventually" – Said Brian with a humorless laugh. Of course that was no good news to him. That would put the whole family in Danger. That would put Jack, Mia and the new baby in danger. It was seriously fucked up.

"Isn't that the guy you and Dom put in prison when you came back to L.A.?" – Asked an extremely worried Mia.

"yeah, mi ex-boss" - said Gisele

Brian held her tightly, trying to calm her. He knew she was going to worry too much about this and that she would stress, which wouldn't be good for her or the baby.

"for how long has he been out of prison?" – asked Roman

"For two weeks now"

"If he is the one responsible for the shooting, then it didn't take him long to find us. We need to move quick, it won't be long until he makes another move on us" – said a very determined Dom.

"Guys, Brian went and visited him while he was still in prison, and if Brian didn't lie about what happened, I doubt he is happy" – commented Tej

"he was also working with Shaw. These guys could have already planned everything, we have to move, quickly" – added Han

Mia was too tense by then, and she knew that wasn't good for the baby, so she just stood up and made her way inside the house, straight to her bedroom.

"I'll go after her guys, just give us a minute and we will be back" – said Brian before running after Mia.

When he entered her room, he saw Mia lying down in her old bedroom, which was temporarily their room at the moment.

"hey Mi, what's wrong?" – he asked softly, approaching her

Mia wiped a tear that was rolling down her face, clearly tying to hide the fact that she was crying.

"shh babe, don't cry. Everything's going to be alright"

"I'm scared Bri… I'm scared for you, for Jack, for the baby, for Dom, for the whole family. Hell I think I'm even scared for Hobbs" – she said, no longer trying to hide her tears.

"Mi, I promise you everything is going to be alright. We'll just get rid of him once again and then we will enjoy our time with Jack, the family and your pregnancy. Trust me, you will be okay, Jack will be okay and so will the baby and the rest of the team."

Brian then wiped Mia's tears with his thumb and kissed her.

"I love you" – was all Mia could say after breaking the kiss, a huge smile appearing on her face.

"I love you too" – he replied with a matching smile.

Mia washed her face rapidly before going back downstairs and outside hand in hand with Brian.

"Hey girl, are you okay?" – asked Letty once she saw them

"Yeah, just a little overwhelmed by everything that's going on" – she answered

The team continued to discuss what to do, and Mia couldn't hold it anymore. Tears blurred her vision, and soon she felt one slipping through her cheek. Brian held her hand as she tried to wipe her tears discretely. It had been enough for her, so she just stood up and caught everyone's attention.

"I don't want you to put yourselves in risk anymore. It's been enough" – she said

"But Mi, we need to take him down look at what he did to you and Brian!" – answered Dom

"yes, because of what happened to us it is that I'm saying this. I don't want the same to happen to any of you!"

Mia's tears were evident by now, so Brian stood up and hugged her.

"It's okay, babe. It's okay" – he whispered in her year.

"Mia, what's going on?" – asked Dom

"I have something to tell you… we… we have something to tell you"

"Spill"

"I'm… I'm pregnant"

Everyone was silent for a few seconds. Brian held Mia tightly against his chest with a huge grin on his face. Suddenly, smiles started appearing in everyone's faces.

"are you serious?" – asked Rome grinning

Brian and Mia nodded. Soon, everyone was on their feet and hugging and congratulating the couple. Dom held his sister very tightly, showing her how happy he was for her. Rome also hugged Brian, since he was the person in that place he had known the longest. After being congratulated by everybody, Brian walker over to Mia, grabbed her waist and kissed her passionately. When they broke apart, they both had matching smiling faces. Suddenly, Jack's crying called their attention. Mia picked him up from his chair and took him in her arms. Brian walked over to her and put and arm around her waist. Around them, everybody grabbed glass or a beer and handed something over to Mia and Brian. They toasted to the good news, and for that little moment, Mia felt safe and forgot about all her problems.

* * *

taaa-daaa!

It's Gisele! I'm sorry, but I couldn't kill her. I ship her with Han, like... REALLY HARD.

Although my OTP is Brian and Mia, I really like her and Han's relationship.

also Elena is back! Aaaaaand, the team is joining forces with Hobbs. this should be interesting...

so, I'll see you next time, please review! :)


	6. Find that son of a bitch

Hello to some of my favorite people!

Happy new year guys! I hope this year will be a great one for all of you!

Here's a new chapterrrrr. sorry I took so long updating, it has been a couple of crazy days. Thank you so so so so sooooo much for your reviews.

There's something I wanted to tell you, I made a slight correction in chapter 5 (Braga was looking for Brian in Miami, not Brian and Rome. it was my bad, sorry!). In this chapter I'm explaining why Braga was in Miami. Also, you guys read my mind! some of the characters you mentioned will actually make an appearence in the story. read to find out who!

well, I've done enough talking, let's get to the chapter. Enjoy and please review!

* * *

**Chapter 6: Find that son of a bitch**

Brian was sitting in the Living Room with Dom, Han, Tej, Roman and Hobbs while Mia, letty, Gisele and Elena were upstairs with Jack.

"Braga was asking about you in Miami because that's where he was told you were. Obviously someone told him you came back to L.A." – said Hobbs

"But Miami was years ago, I don't get it why he would go there" – said Brian

"mutual enemy"

"What are you talking about, Rome?"

"Verone. Brian, man, we talked about this a few weeks ago. We were talking about Miami. Remember when you told me that Verone would be out eventually? You said Braga would be too after you told me all about that shit in the Mexican border. Now, Braga is out of prison. He goes to Miami years after you left. Either he is way too stupid doing his research or someone called him. Man, these guys all know each other. They are in the same illegal business. It wouldn't surprise me if all of a sudden we hear from Shaw again!"- Said Roman

He was right. Suddenly all the pieces started falling into place.

"We have to do it now, we can't wait any longer" - Said Roman

"I know man, but you saw how upset Mia got. You should have seen her when she went upstairs. The fear in her eyes was too obvious. I can't stand to see her like that, Rome. It's obvious that if we go after them, it won't be just a one-night job. We know how these people work, it won't be that easy. Mia will stress about it, and that won't be good neither for her or the baby" – said Brian, completely worried

Letty, Gisele and Elena came downstairs.

"Where's Mia?" – asked Dom

"she fell asleep"

"good, she needs some rest" – said Brian

"So, what are we going to do?" – said Letty

"We don't know yet"

"We need to hurry up. It won't be long until something else happens" – said Gisele, sitting on Han's lap

"I know, I know" – said a very stressed Brian, covering his face.

"First, let's go through the information Hobbs got on the guys that shot Brian and Mia" – proposed Dom.

Hobbs took out the files and they all started looking at them.

"I'm gonna call the FBI and ask them for information on Verone. Let's see what that little rat is up to" – said Brian

"You no longer work for them, they are not going to give you any information" – said Roman

"I've got my ways" – said Brian with a wink

A few minutes later, Brian was back with the team.

"I talked to Stasiak. Verone is still in prison, and he has no chance of getting out until he serves his whole sentence. He still has a long way to go" – said Brian

"Then why would Braga go to Miami if Verone is still in prison?" – asked Tej

"Verone being in prison is no restrain for Braga. He could easily see him, posing as a family member. Or he may even know some of the police men over there. There's plenty of ways" – said Dom

"Dom's right. But just to be sure we need some more information. Time to call Suki. Tell her to form a team, to leave them there in Miami and tell her to come here" – said Brian looking at Tej

"I'm on it man" – said Tej

Tej left the room to go talk to Suki and Dom called Brian to go to where he was.

"see these guys? These were the guys aiming the guns at you and Mia, and the ones who shot you. Do you recognize them?" – asked Dom pointing at their pictures

"They do sound familiar, but I'm not sure" – answered Brian, picking the pictures up to get a better look at them.

"Well, I do. And they sound familiar because they were always at the races. When you started racing with us they were newbies. Fast forward a few years later and here they are."

"We have to call Hector. Now" – said Brian

"I'm on it" – said Letty.

A few minutes later Tej was back.

"Suki is taking the first flight here tomorrow morning" – said Tej

"awesome"

"I talked to Hector. These guys have been becoming well known during our absence in the races. They will be there tomorrow night." – said Letty, approaching Dom who put and arm around her shoulders.

"It's your call O'conner. If we go there tomorrow night or not." – said Dom

Brian's head was a mess. He did want to get revenge for what they did to his girlfriend. They could have killed her, or the baby. On the other hand, he knew that what they were getting into wasn't going to be an easy fight, and he didn't want to put anyone's life in danger.

Brian was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Mia screaming.

"Brian! Brian!" – he heard Mia scream in between sobs.

He instantly ran upstairs to his and Mia's room. She was on her bed, crying and holding Jack tightly against her chest. Brian went over to her side and hugged her.

"What's wrong, Mi?" – he whispered in her ear

"The nightmares… I can't take it anymore Bri" – she sobbed against his chest

For the following 15 minutes Brian laid in his bed, trying to calm down Mia. When she and Jack were sound asleep, he kissed them both and went back downstairs to where the rest of the team was.

"What was it?" – asked Dom

"The nightmares" – he replied, bringing his hand to rub his face

"Again? Since when?" – asked Letty

They were all aware that Mia had been having lots of nightmares, but they thought it had stopped.

"First night in the hospital"

Silence soon took over the living room. Brian was looking at the floor, while the rest of the team had their eyes on him. He knew he was the one that had to make a choice. In his head, he was just going through the possible risks they may take.

"It's your call Brian. All yours…" – said Dom

"Do it, Bri" – came a whisper from behind Brian. When he turned around he found Mia holding Jack tightly on one arm and her cell phone on the other. She had tears in her eyes, but besides fear, her face showed anger. Brian walked up to where she was. She gave him the phone.

"Just go find that son of a bitch and make him suffer" – she said holding back her tears, anger taking over her.

When Brian looked at the phone, he saw a text and a photo attached. The text read: 'you are one hot chick, babe. And I like that baby of yours too. The only thing wrong in that picture is the idiot you're kissing. I'd be careful if I were any of you.' Underneath it, there was a picture of Mia and Brian kissing. It was a picture of that same day, after Mia and Brian had told the team about her pregnancy.

Brian looked up at Mia and saw the fear in her eyes while she held Jack tightly. Brian held her and their son in his arms.

"It's going to be okay, babe. Everything's going to be okay" – he said.

When he let go of his girlfriend and his son, he turned around and threw the phone at Dom. After Dom read it, their eyes met.

"We're going after them. Tomorrow." – said Brian, his voice filled with hatred and anger

The whole team nodded and started working on a plan.

* * *

yayyyyy" Suki will appear. I got a review saying that I should kill her. I'm sorry but I can't! I really like her and I need her alove in this story!

Also Verone is involved in this story! I had this planned because the character was born in Argentina. Guess who also is Argentinian? ME! :) hehe, that was the reason why Braga went to Miami: Verone. Don't worry, this won't be the last you hear from Carter Verone.

oooooooooookay, so I'll see you next time. feel free to tell me if there's something you don't understand!


	7. We improvise

heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeello everybody!

sorry I took a little longer to update this time, but here it is: anew chapterrr! I don't know if it's really THAT interesting, but I needed it to get to the next chapter. Thanks again for all of your reviews, favorites and follows. I really appreciate them!

well, enjoy the chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 7: we improvise**

When Brian woke up, Mia was still leaning against his chest, he had an arm around her, and Jack lay in between the two of them. He had gotten some sleep, while Mia's face showed she hadn't gotten any or very little.

"Did you get some sleep?" – he asked, very worried. It wasn't good neither for her or the baby.

Mia just shook her head.

"Babe, you need to get some rest. It isn't good for you. You just went through surgery and you're pregnant. I am worried about you."

Brian looked into her eyes. They were all red from crying and lack of sleep, and they showed fear, sadness, stress and anger. She snuggled closer to his chest and he held her and Jack tighter. In between them, Jack laughed and started to climb his father's chest. Brian was holding him while he lay in his chest and with his little hands tried to touch Mia. A smile appeared on Mia's face due to her son's actions. They stayed like this for a few more minutes, just playing and enjoying time as a family.

"It's time to feed him. Why don't you stay here and rest while I go do it myself? I can bring you some breakfast if you'd like me to" – Brian said caressing Mia's hair.

"No, I don't want to stay alone. I'll go downstairs with you and Jack" – she shook her head.

Brian held her hand, and they walked downstairs together, Jack in Mia's arm playing with her hair. Once downstairs, they found the whole team already sitting in the living room. After getting some breakfast and feeding Jack, Brian went with Dom, Tej and Roman to decide on a strategy for that night while Mia went to sit on the couch with Jack. After a while, Letty sat down next to her and looked into her eyes.

"You didn't sleep last night" – was all Letty said

"I was scared. I am scared. I feel like if I take my eyes off of Jack something will happen to him. Last night he slept with Brian and Me. I'm too paranoid"

"I get it girl, but you need some rest. This isn't good for you, not to mention the baby inside of you" – said Letty with pure concern

"I know, but as soon as I close my eyes, all of those nightmares invade me, and I feel like I can't wake up, I can't breath. I just can't take it anymore." – answered Mia, holding back the tears.

"You know you are like a sister to me. No, forget about like, you ARE my sister. And I've grown to like Brian a lot, too. I promise you we're going after these guys and we're gonna make them pay. No one messes with our family and gets away with it" – said Letty, hugging Mia

"Thanks, Letty. And of course you are my sister; you have always been and always will." – said Mia while hugging back her best friend.

"Now, try to get some sleep. You really need it." – she said with a smile before going back to where the rest of the team was.

Mia found herself alone with her son, who was sitting on her lap and looking at her with a smile on his little face.

"So it's just us again, little guy. Your dad and the rest of the family are outside working on cars. I'm sure they can't wait until you're old enough to understand about cars and drive them. But trust me, you won't be involved in all that street racing stuff, I won't let you."

Mia smiled at his smiling face, while she talked about cars, Jack looked around and pointed at something beside them. When she looked around to see what he was pointing at, she saw one of the toy cars that he had been given. Mia laughed and handed it to him.

"Oh, I see you understand what I'm talking about. This is not good, this is definitely not good"

Meanwhile, Brian, Dom, Tej, Roman, Han, Gisele and Letty were working on their cars to get them ready for that night. They all needed to be ready in case any of them had to race besides Dom and Brian, or if they all had to race.

"We need some more NOS" – said Roman.

"Letty, why don't you go the racer's edge and get some?" – asked Dom.

"Sure, I'll be back soon. I'm gonna check on Mia and ask her if she needs anything and I'll get going" – she said before disappearing into the house.

"Guys, Suki has already landed, I'm gonna head to the airport to pick her up" – said Tej. He then got into his car and drove away.

"Han, have you got those trackers we talked about last night?" – asked Dom

"Ready" – he said showing him 4 trackers he and Gisele had been working on with Tej.

"great" – he said with a smile before going back to his engine

Letty came out of the house, car keys in her hands.

"Mia's asleep. If you go in, try not to disturb her, she needs some rest." – said Letty. Everyone nodded, and went back to work.

Two hours went by. Soon Letty was back and so was Tej with Suki.

"Bullet!" – was all Brian heard as soon as Suki got out of Tej's car.

"Suki" – Brian turned around to hug her.

"aww what happened to your long hair? You had all that surfer look going on back in Miami" – she said ruffling Brian's short hair. He just laughed.

"Surfer look?" – asked Dom with a mocking tone.

"Shut up, Dom. Suki, there's some people I have to introduce you to. This one right here is Dom, that's Letty, Han, Gisele and of course, you already know Rome. Guys, this right here is Suki. We come all the way back to the street racing scene in Miami" – he said pointing at everyone as he named them.

"hello everyone" – was Suki's answer.

An hour later, it was already mid-day and everybody was hungry.

"How about we order some pizzas?" – was Letty's suggestion.

"Good idea. I'll go get the phone number and I'll go check on Mia and Jack." – said Brian.

When he went into the living room, he found Mia asleep on the couch, holding Jack who was lying on her chest. He noticed Jack was awake, so he went and picked him up.

"Hey buddy. How was your nap with mommy?" - he said smiling. Jack smiled at him and started playing with his face. Brian was enjoying playing with his son, but suddenly Mia caught his attention. She was moving a lot, and saying inaudible things while frowning. He instantly realized she was havin a nightmare, so he decided to wake her up.

"Mia… Mi… babe, wake up." – ne nudged her slightly and whispered in her ear

"Come on babe, wake up" – he continued until finally Mia's eyes shot open. She was a little bit shaken, and her breathing was uneven.

"It was just a bad dream, everything's okay, everything's okay…" – said Brian while hugging her. He could tell once she realized that he was there and that Jack was alright, that she calmed down a little.

"We are going to order some pizza. I will feed Jack, why don't you go upstairs and freshen yourself and jus lay in bed for a while? Just to rest a little more." – Brian suggested

"No, I'm fine. I'll feed Jack and I'll go outside with you guys" – she said with a weak smile.

"Okay. Let's go, Suki's here and she wants to meet you and Jack" – he said taking his girlfriend's hand.

"hey, Suki. Come here. I want you to meet my girlfriend, Mia, and my son, Jack."

"hi, nice to meet you" – said Mia with a smile

"Hey, you too. Oh my god, he is so cute! Can I hold him?" – suki asked, looking at Jack with adoring eyes.

"sure" – Brian chuckled, handing Jack to Suki. Jack seemed to like her instantly, because he smiled and laughed at everything she said.

"You'll be a great mom someday, he really likes you" – said Mia smiling

"Hey, don't give her ideas!" – said Tej, getting his head out of the hood of a car he was working on.

"wait! Are you two dating?" – asked Roman, smiling

Suki and Tej just smiled and when they looked at each other, Suki blushed

"Finally! It was time already!" – said Brian

"Shut up, man" – said Tej

"This deserves a celebration" – said Roman.

"I'll go get the beers and I will order the pizzas" – Mia laughed. Brian kissed her before she disappeared into the house.

Half an hour later, they were all sitting around a table in the backyard, eating some pizza and drinking some Coronas.

"hey bullet pass me another beer" – said Suki

"bullet?" – asked Mia

"back in Miami, everybody called him that. He was the best street racer out there. No one ever beat him. Not even me" – said Suki with a laugh at her final statement

"see, I told ya I was the best back in Miami. You didn't believe Tej, but you have to believe what Suki is saying" – said Brian with a grin

"you may have been good in Miami, but this is LA." – said Dom

"I'll win you sometime. You'll see. But I guess that will be that day you don't cheat" – Brian said with a laugh, bringing the beer to his lips to take a sip.

"You have to let that go" – said Dom, laughing too.

"never" – was Brian's reply.

After lunch, Brian went upstairs with Mia. It was Jack's nap time and Brian thought Mia still needed some more rest, so he decided to go with her. They were laying in bed, Mia head on Brian's chest, both hugging each other.

"Bri?" – asked Mia in a soft tone

"yes, babe?"

"promise me you'll be safe tonight. Promise me that you will come back. Promise me you will all come back intact. Promise me you won't do any stupid things. Promise me you'll keep all those adrenaline addicts safe" – she said looking into Brian's eyes.

"I promise. I promise we will all be safe. I promise we will all come back. And I promise we're going to take down all these motherfuckers"

Brian leaned in and kissed Mia, and for the rest of the afternoon they stood like that, laying in each other's arms.

When Jack woke up from his nap and Mia and Brian went back downstairs, the team had almost finished fixing all the cars and getting them ready. They were only giving the final touches.

Soon, it was almost time to leave. Everyone was gathered in the living room of the Toretto household. Roman, Tej, Suki, Han, Gisele, Letty, Dom, Mia holding Jack, Brian, Hobbs and Elena.

"Alright, this is how it's going to go. Mia you will stay with Jack. Suki and Elena will keep you company. Be safe, if anything goes wrong you call us. Don't do anything stupid. The rest of us, we will all head to the races. No matter what happens, never leave your partner's side. Let's go over the teams once again. Roman and Tej, Han and Gisele, Letty and Hobbs, and I'll be going with Brian. Whoever is with those two guys that shot Brian and Mia and that dares you to race, you take it. None of us are going to lose, so don't be afraid of a silly challenge, ladies. After Brian and I race them, we take them all down and find out where Braga is hiding. We are going to be the last two to race. Got it?" – said Dom. Everybody nodded.

"Be safe" – was all Mia said to Brian before kissing him

"You too. I love love you" – he said before getting into his car just like the rest of the team.

"Let's do this!" – screamed Brian, and everyone else cheered.

When they got to where the races were being held, they all got out of their cars and formed a line in front of their cars.

"Remember, if something goes wrong we do what we do best. We improvise" – said Brian. They all started walking forward. Straight into what used to be their world, straight into tradition, and of course: straight into new adventures.

* * *

Hope you all liked it! see ya next time. please review :)


	8. Home sweet home

Heeeeeeello people"

Here's a new chapter. I hope you nejoy it even though I'm not so sure about it.

anyways, tell me what you think and thank you for your reviews, follows and favorites** :)**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Home sweet home**

"Dom. It's good to have you back! Brian, Letty, you too. Where's Mia?" – said Hector shaking Dom's hand

"She stayed at home with Jack" – answered Dom.

"Well it's good to see you are all doing great. So are you racing tonight?"

"hell yeah. We're looking for those two idiots I told about when we talked on the phone. And anyone who is with them" – said Letty

"oh yes, Harry and Liam. Trying to take your places. But I see the whole gang isn't here" – said Hector

"Hector, meet Han, Gisele, Tej and Roman. That over there is agent Hobbs, but we would appreciate if you didn't say that he is a cop."- said Dom

"whatever you want, Dom"

"Good, let's get this over with" - said Brian

They got to where most of the racer's where, and were greeted by many old acquaintances.

"Hey Dom, isn't that guy over there one of our targets?" – asked Gisele

"Yes, he is. That one's Harry, the blond one next to him is Liam. Those are Brian and Mine's. separate into your designated groups and keep an eye on all of the people surrounding them." – said Dom and every couple disappeared into the sea of people.

"Home sweet home" – said Dom with a little laugh, to what Brian laughed too.

"Brian, there's something you need to promise. If anything goes wrong, you leave immediately. Mia can't be left alone. I'm going to repeat what I told you when we were in Rio. You are a father now." – said Dom, never taking his eyes off of Harry and Liam

"Hell no, Dom. I promised Mia we would all go back home safe and sound. I'm not leaving the team. I'm not leaving the family." – answered Brian, doing the same thing Dom was doing.

* * *

"Let's see if people here can organize a street race" – said Tej to Roman

"You miss what you did back in Miami, don't you?"

"Yeah, but life here is good. I mean, back in Miami things weren't so interesting. There wasn't so much action. You get what I mean?"

"Yeah, I do. Trust me I do" – said Roman with a laugh

"so, do you like that car?" – asked Tej, pointing at a red Nissan Skyline

"yeah, I wanted one of those since I saw Brian driving one in Miami" – answered Rome

"Appreciating my car?" – came a voice from behind them. When they turned around, they met with a bunch of the guys that were previously with Harry and Liam.

"You've got a nice ride, yes" – said Roman, imposing his 'tough guy' attitude.

"Pity you will never be behind the wheel of that beauty" – he said

"let's race it then. Winner gets the loser's car" – suggested Tej

"Let's do it"

* * *

"Hey baby, what are you doing out of the kitchen?" – said a guy standing in front of Letty

"Excuse you?" – she answered with a sharp tone

"You heard me right. You are a girl, cars are for men. You should be back where you belong, at the kitchen" – he said and a few guys behind him laughed

"you are pissing the wrong woman…" – said Hobbs, as a warning but with a hint of humor in his voice.

"yeah, right"

"why don't we race then? See who is the one who doesn't belong here" – suggested Letty

"if you are so desperate to lose… fine let's do it"

"2 grand. You ride or you are out." – Letty said taking out the money and showing it in his face. That guy also took out his money.

* * *

"Our plans for Tokyo will have to wait some more…" – said Gisele to Han

"Don't worry. As I said, we'll get there… eventually" – Han smiled to his girlfriend while taking her hand in his.

"Nice legs you got there baby. Why don't you ditch that Asian guy and come have some fun with me?" – said a brunette man, who was probably in his thirties.

"I'd rather die first. Get lost, idiot" – Gisele answered, glaring at him

"come on you cheap whore, we know you aren't here to race. You are here to get some action, just like the rest of the bitches you see here. So don't play hard to get"- he said walking a few steps towards where Han and Gisele were.

"What did you just call my girlfriend?" – was al Han said before he started punching the life out of that guy. Since others tried to help him, Gisele also found herself fighting that people next to the person she loved.

* * *

"Mia, are you sure you don't want to go get some sleep?" – Elena asked

"No, I'm fine. I want to wait until they get back. I need to make sure they are all alright." – she answered with a weak smile. Jack was sleeping in her arms, and she felt at ease if he was with her.

"so, let's do something a bit more entertaining with all the time we've got. So… Suki, tell us about you and Tej" – said Mia

For the following hour Mia, Suki and Elena had a very much needed girl talk. Mia was having fun, and for that hour she forgot about many of her worries, until she was suddenly brought back to reality by the sound of her phone indicating she had a new text. Expecting it to be from Brian or any of the family members, she hurriedly opened it.

'hey babe, home alone with your friends?' – it read

"We need to get out of here. There's someone watching us. Or there may be someone her soon, so we need to get out of here" – she said, putting Jack In his car seat.

"hey Mia, they told us to stay here, we are not going anywhere" – said Elena

"Yes we are. I'm tired of being afraid and weak all the time. I'm taking matters into my own hands since these bastards are threatening my children's lives. Now let's go. Suki you take your car, Elena go with her. Just follow me"

They all got into the cars just as soon as three cars approached them. Mia wanted to push the car to the max, but she knew she couldn't risk anything since Jack was in it. She drove through town and took several twists and turns to lose those guys that were after them. When they arrived at an abandoned warehouse, Mia stopped the car and Suki pulled to a stop next to her. Mia got off the car and took Jack's seat car from the backseat and put him in suki's car.

"I love you baby, Mommy will see you soon. Now, take this road, go straight and it will take you to where the races take place. Just go with the rest of team, that's the only way you will be safe and Jack will be safe. I will lead them away and I will meet you there"

Before any of them had time to do or say anything, Mia was already gone.

"Come on boys, I'm the one you are after" – she said looking at her rearview mirror. Three black cars were following her. Fast forward 15 minutes later and two of them had crashed against each other.

* * *

"I just got myself a new car. Beautiful and brand new Skyline" – said Roman, approaching Brian with a silly dance.

"These idiots don't know how to drive" – said Tej, laughing beside him.

"Any news from the rest?" – asked Dom

"Try better luck at the Kitchen, babe" – screamed Letty while counting some money. When she looked up, she found four pairs of eyes looking at her.

"He said I should go back to the kitchen. I raced him and earned myself 2 grand. Life is good down here." – she said smiling

"That's my girl" – said Dom before kissing her.

"Where's Han and Gisele?" – asked Roman

"Right here" – said Gisele

"How did you do?"

"heh, got into some fights, beat the crap out of some idiots. Everything's great" – said Han smirking.

Suddenly, right next to them, a car stopped. They immediately recognized that car. Suki and Elena got out f it.

"What are you doing here?" – asked Tej, going to where Suki was.

"Mia told us to come here with you guys" – said Elena, taking Jack out of his car seat

"and where is she?" – asked Brian, terrified of what the answer could be.

"She is driving around town, distracting the guys that showed up at the house. She was giving us some time to get here to you and have Jack safe" – said Suki.

"Goddamn it!" – screamed Brian

"Hey calm down, O'conner" – said Dom

"I can't. I have to go looking for her!" – he said, desperate.

"that won't be necessary" – said Suki, pointing at something behind Brian's back.

Brian turned around just in time to see Mia getting out of her car. Brian instantly ran towards her and hugged her.

"Are you okay?" – He asked her

"yeah, I'm fine. Is Jack okay?" – she answered

"Yes, he is"

Brian Kissed her before she went to go pick up her son.

"Where are they? Where is Braga? I swear the moment I see that son of a bitch I will kill him." – Mia said with all the hatred she had

"There she is!" – screamed someone from behind Mia, Brian and Dom. It was the only guy that was still chasing Mia

"shut up, you idiot" – shushed him someone else

"Sorry boss"

"Dominic Toretto. I see you showed up, as I expected. Brian how are you? Oh, and the beautiful Mia along with the rest of your team. How lovely it is to see you all here. Even little Jack is here." – said Liam

"Stay away from my family, you son of a bitch!" – yelled a very angry Mia

"feisty. I love them like that." – said Harry

Brian held Mia's waist in a protective manner.

"so, what do I owe the pleasure of your visit? I must say it has caused me some inconveniencies. 4 of my men were beat up, one lost his car, another lost some money and two crashed their cars. And it was all because of you and your little 'gang'." – said Liam

"I'm here to get revenge for what you did to my family" – said Dom, forming fists with his hands.

"hey, I was just following orders" – Liam said rising his hands but smirking

"I'm going to kill you!" – shouted Brian, lounging at them but being stopped by Dom.

"we know you are working for Braga. Let's settle this with a race. Let's go with teams. Brian and I against Harry and you. If we win, you take us with Braga, if you win we just leave. Deal?" – suggested Dom.

"Deal. Let's do this" – answered Harry.

Brian and Dom walked over to their cars and the four men positioned themselves.

"so this is how it is going to go. The first two will race this quarter mile and come back. As soon as your teammate crossed the starting line, you leave. The winners takes it all"

A girl stood in between Dom and Liam's cars, but Mia walked up to her.

"I've got this" – she said. She received a cold glare from that girl but she just shrugged it off.

"Ready?" – Liam made his engine roar

"Steady?" – Dom made his engine roar that time

"GO!" – Mia screamed, dropping her hands to her sides.


	9. I promise

**Hello!**

**sorry it's been so long, I just got back from a holiday to visit my Grandparents. Sorry if it isn't very interesting this chapter, but I hope you all like it though :)**

**please review!**

* * *

**Chapter 9: I promise**

"Now take us to Braga" – said Roman

"I don't think so" – said Liam

"That was the deal. We raced, we won. Now take. Us. To. Him" – said Dom with a sharp tone

"fine. Get in your cars" – said Harry

"Gisele, take Mia's car. Mi, you're coming with me. We're all going after them, we do not separate. Remember the plan" – said Brian before everyone got in their cars.

They drove around downtown Los Angeles until they arrived at an abandoned warehouse. Everybody got out of their cars and inspected their surroundings.

"Are you stupid? I'm pretty sure we told you to take us to Braga. I don't see that son of a bitch here. Where is he?" – shouted Brian

"I'm sorry, but Mr. Braga won't be able to meet you tonight. He will, however, look for you. When you're least expecting it" – said Liam smirking

"Are you fucking kidding me?!" – screamed a very angry Dom.

In an instant, Roman and Dom had Harry and Liam pinned against the wall.

"Get us Braga, now!" – shouted Roman

"That won't be possible" – screamed a voice from behind them all. When they turned around they were met with at least 15 people aiming guns at them.

"Get in the cars now! Let's get the hell out of here! – screamed Mia. She had Jack in her arms, who due to his mother's screaming started crying. They all got in to the cars they had arrived in and drove away just as those men opened fire.

"Holy shit!" – screamed a very agitated Mia

"You okay, mi?"- asked Brian. Mia simply nodded her head and held Jack tighter to her chest in an attempt to calm him down.

"Everybody head home" – said Dom through his walkie talkie

"let's take different roads, just in case" – said Brian, followed by a series of "Ok", "Got it" and similar other answers

Back in the Toretto household, everyone was hanging in the living room. Mia was sitting on Brian's lap, who had his arms around her waist and Jack was sleeping next to them. Tej was typing furiously on his computer, and everyone was looking at him expectantly.

"Got it! The trackers are on" – he said grinning, referring to the trackers they had installed in Harry's and Liam's cars.

"great, now we can track down those motherfuckers and they will lead us to Braga" – said Dom

"But we need a plan first. We can't just break into his house out of nowhere without a specific procedure" – reasoned Brian

"I say we just go find him and put a bullet through his head" – said Mia

"Who are you and what have you done to my sister? You're so badass now" – asked Dom, smirking. Mia just shrugged, but a smile appeared on her face.

"talk about badass. Girl you know how to drive!" – said Suki

"Well they were messing with my family and I had had enough of it" – she said with a shrug

"Just like a Toretto" – said Dom smiling fondly at his sister. Brian held her tighter and she leaned in to kiss her.

"Okay so, have we got a location yet?" – asked Brian to Tej

"They are still driving. I say we keep an eye on them for a day or two and investigate all the places they visit. They will visit Braga, for sure. It's just a matter of patience" – Said Tej

"that's cool, but I agree with Mia: as soon as we find him we put a bullet through his head. After all he had caused some damage to most of us" – said Letty

"but to get to that, we're going to need a plan" – said Tej

"Alright, here's what we're going to do…" – said Dom

* * *

"Come on Bri, come to bed" – said Mia in a very sleepy voice. It was 1 am and Brian was still typing some things in his computer. Brian complied with his girlfriend's wishes and walked over to the bed.

"Did you put Jack to sleep?" – asked Brian

"Yes I did. He is right there. I feel better having him sleeping in the same room as us, right next to us" – she said pointing at a crib that was next to the bed they were lying on.

Brian brought his hand to her cheek and caressed it. He then slowly tucked in a loose strand of hair behind her ear. He then slowly moved closer to her and started kissing her slowly.

"I can't believe we're going to have another baby" – Brian said smiling and caressing Mia's stomach.

"neither do I" – Mia answered, smiling too

"Mi, you need to take extra care of yourself now. I'll make sure you are okay at all times, but please, take it easy. Even though seeing you driving like you did earlier today made me go crazy. You look sexy when you do that" – he said with a small laugh – "But considering the fact that you are pregnant and the fact that some idiots are after us, we need to be very careful"

"I will be very careful, but you need to promise me that you will too. I couldn't bare it if something happened to you. I know you love speed, cars and action, but please. Think about Jack and our daughter"

"daughter? How are you so sure it is a girl?" – Brian asked with a smile

"Call if mother intuition. I'm almost sure it is a girl"

"I wouldn't mind having a little girl. Could you imagine buying her clothes, little pearl earrings, girly toys…?"

"Oh I'm sure you and the whole family would spoil her, just like they do with Jack" – Mia said with a laugh

"yeah we would" – Brian said imitating her action

"I can also imagine her teenage years. Her first boyfriend, you and Jack being overprotective over her, she defying us like all teenagers do…"

"Boyfriend? Hell no. she won't date or have a boyfriend at least until she is 30. And I'll make sure of it"

"You and the rest of the team"

"The day we went on our first date, Dom told me that if I broke your heart, he would break my neck. I will repeat that same sentence to every person who decides to even look at her. Hypothetically speaking of course, if it were a girl."

"And what if it is a boy?" – Mia asked, softly

"Then he will be destined to a life surrounded by cars. But we will try to keep him out of trouble, though" - said Brian with a small laugh

"who says that if it's a girl she won't be into cars? Look at Me, Letty, Suki and Gisele. We know enough about cars."

"And that is so damn hot" – Brian said leaning in to kiss her.

A few minutes went by with small talking, and soon Brian and Mia were cuddling. Brian was holding Mia's waist tightly and whispering soft things in her ear.

"I promise. I promise I will take care of myself, you, our kids, and the whole family" – was the last thing Mia heard Brian say before she drifted off to sleep.


	10. Author's note

Hello everyone!

i'm so so so so sorry that I haven't updated in so long. A lot has been going on and i have been fighting a huge writer's block.

Fortunately, my mind is working once again and i have something planned, so i will try to upload as soon as possible.

thank you so much for your reviews, favorites and follows, I really appreciate them!

see you soon and hace a great day


End file.
